Tan Feliz que Podría Morir
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Si se podía decir que llevaba una o dos copas de más, Jane pasaba de aceptarlo. Tan solo risitas sin ahogar salían por ahora de su boca, mezcladas en un popurrí surrealista con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. / JaneRoxy (al menos por la parte de Jane), smut (otra vez, al menos por la parte de Jane), one-shot. TW alcohol.


_I love that lavender blond_

 _The way she moves the way she walks_

 _I touch myself can't get enough_

 _And in the silence of the night_

 _Through all the tears and all the lies_

 _I touch myself and it's alright_

 _._

 _Amo a esa rubia lavanda_

 _La manera en que se mueve, la manera en que camina_

 _Me toco a mí misma, no logro saciarme_

 _Y en el silencio de la noche_

 _A través de todas las lágrimas y todas las mentiras_

 _Me toco a mí misma, y así está bien_

 _._

Si se podía decir que llevaba una o dos copas de más, Jane pasaba de aceptarlo. Tan solo risitas sin ahogar salían por ahora de su boca, mezcladas en un popurrí surrealista con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Su estado emocional era uno poco convencional en ella: aquél de una persona bien inebriada, sin experiencia alguna en el campo de los soporíferos y con sentimientos de más.

Estaba histérica.

 _-Jajjaja, Roxy, ¿Y este tío? -le preguntó Jane a su mejor amiga, apuntando con el dedo a un hombre que la tenía cogida de la cintura. Nunca lo había visto antes, y dudaba que Roxy lo hubiera hecho._

- _Ajjaajaja, Janey, pues se llama... ¿Cómo te llamabas? -le pidió la rubia al chico._

 _-Alex. -le respondió él con una sonrisa igual de alcoholizada que la de ella._

 _-¡Alex, es Alex! ¿No es monísimo? Jejejej -Roxy se acercó a la oreja de Jane, quien pudo jurar que sintió un escalofrío por la sensación de cercanía de su amiga-. No te preocupes, que tengo puesto el diu -le remarcó con un guiño._

 _-Pero Rox, chica, que lo conoces de hace nada -Jane reprochó habiendo dejado de reír-, ¿y qué pasa con las enfermedades que te pueden coger?_

 _-Pero si total, es uno más, y nunca antes me ha cogido nada -dijo con la misma sonrisa de todo el rato-. Tía, tú también búscate a alguien y diviértete un poco, que somos jóvenes y tenemos que tomar decisiones de las que más tarde nos arrepentiremos~_

 _-Yo... Voy al baño. -Forzó una sonrisa, y la miró a los ojos reprimiendo el dolor que sentía- Pásalo bien, ¿vale?_

 _-Siiisisi -respondió felizmente plantándole a Jane un beso casi obsceno en la mejilla. Ésta, si no fuera por el sonrojo que ya llevaba por el alcohol, se hubiera puesto roja._

Y aparte de histérica, borracha.

Y aparte de borracha, con asiento de primera fila al sonido de cómo su mejor amiga (y secreta amada) follaba duro con un tío al que no recordaríaal día siguiente; en el retrete contiguo.

-Ah, ¡Ah! Joder, Chad, ¡más!

-¡Me llamo Alex!

-Pues eso, ¡dame más, Axel! Ahhhh, coño.

Aparte de los gemidos exagerados que Roxy dejaba ir, se podían oír incluso los sonidos de carne contra carne de cada vez que el chico embestía hacia ella.

Jane no podía soportarlo, no podía soportarlo, no podía soportarlo, _no podía soportarlo._ Sus manos se apoyaban intensamente contra la pared, dedos empalecidos intentando agarrarse a cualquier lugar. Hiperventilaba con posado febril, y su visión se difuminaba, distorsionaba, duplicaba, deterioraba. Su corazón nunca había ido tan rápido, pero ella casi ni se daba cuenta.

Se repetía un mantra. Inhalar, exhalar. Inhalar, entre gritito de placer de Roxy, exhalar, intentando obviarlo.

Pero no podía. Claro que no podía.

Eran tan sólo aquellos los que ella oía, en ese momento. Nada más. Repitiéndose enfermizamente en su cabeza solapándose y desfigurándose, recordándole a su aturdida percepción que _Roxy folla mucho, pero no contigo._ Era insoportable. A Jane se le iban escapando gritos que ella misma no registraba, y ni que se diera cuenta de ellos: no había nada que pudiera hacer para pararlos.

Estaba teniendo, creía, un ataque.

Pero eso no le impedía excitarse al oír los gritos de placer de Roxy.

Y claro que su mente controladora no podía evitar formar parte de la fiesta.

La podía prácticamente _notar_ encima de ella. Cómo la miraba tan solo a ella lujuriosamente, y cómo le atacaba el clítoris y la vagina con una mano hábil, sin ningún tipo de recato. Con la única intención de hacerla sentir mejor, mejor, _lo mejor posible,_ hasta que culminara en el mejor orgasmo que jamás hubiera tenido; mientras la rubia (de bote) frotaba con intensidad su propia intimidad contra la pierna de Jane. Cómo le mordía el pezón, le masasjeaba el clítoris en movimientos toscos, rápidos y bien apretados contra ella, y llevaba a Jane al orgasmo.

Al primero, al menos. Sus manos continuaban con su trabajo. La sobreexcitación de Jane le hacía prácticamente no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, sólo de que se sentía _demasiado bien_ y de que Roxy había bajado su otra mano hasta su vagina. Sin más preámbulos le metió tres dedos y se puso a buscar su punto G, el cual encontró en dos segundos. Era inconfundible: su textura más rugosa y el grito dejado ir por Jane lo delataban. Empezó a aporrearlo sin perdón con las yemas de sus dedos, en un movimiento de subir y bajar. Su otra mano se ocupaba de su clítoris, yendo más rápido y más duro de lo que Jane jamás lo hubiera hecho mientras se masturbaba.

Cuando los labios de las dos colisionaron, Jane estaba casi sin aliento. Fue un beso húmedo, con lengua des del primer momento. Roxy luchaba por dominar la boca de Jane, y ella ni siquiera ponía tipo alguno de resistencia. _¿Para qué?_

 _-_ Ahh, ¡Ah! -gritó Jane mientras le venía otro orgasmo. Iban ya ¿tres? ¿Cuatro? No tenía ni idea.

Cuando se cayó al suelo se dio cuenta de que quizás así ya había suficiente.

Solo se percató de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas cuando, sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó sus propios dedos mojados a la boca en la ilusión de que los fluidos que los cubrían fueran de Roxy. Estos tocaron las lágrimas, y ella se quedó desconcertada.

 _¿Estoy llorando?_ se preguntó a sí misma en medio de sus sollozos. _Pues sí, supongo._

No tuvo tiempo para deleitarse en las lágrimas, porque en tres segundos se quedó inconsciente con su mano en su pecho, fuera de la camisa (con algún botón roto) y las bragas por las rodillas.


End file.
